Alone In the Woods
by The Angel's Warrior
Summary: What happens when the inhabitants of Lyle House go on a camping trip?Chloe is starting new at Lyle House and wasn't at all expecting a 3 month camping trip.Do they realize what they actually are?Will they have to fight together?
1. Lyle House Camps

**AN: Hey people, fans, omigos. (sorry if I spelled that wrong, I am learning french not spanish) This is a new story. And just to let you know, it has nothing to do with Kelley Armstrong's plot. Besides the gang being them supernatural selves and Lyle House. Okay, so here's the first chapter.**

**Chloe's POV**

If you think waking up to an insanely annoying alarm clock, you were wrong. Talk about rude awakenings. Today was the Lyle House's official 3 month camping trip. Joy. Those who were going are Simon, Tori, Liz, Rae, and Derek. Only Mrs. Talbot and Dr. Davidoff and John were coming. John was a nature-lover. And he knew how to handle a gun. I shivered and heard a thump as the alarm kept going. Then an 'oomf'.

"Ugh, Chloe! Turn off the damn alarm clock!"

That was Tori for ya.

I frowned and hit the off button. Then I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I was still very new here and Tori was moved to my room in hopes of us getting along. Hmm, let's see . . . it's not working. I got up and rushed to my dresser. I picked out the remaining outfit and sprinted for the shower, knowing it wouldn't be open for long. I swung the door open and padded down the hallway . . . and ran into a wall. Well, a human wall. Derek, the human wall.

"S-s-s-sorry," I stuttered.

He scowled, though it was already on his face, and kept walking. I furrowed my brows. A simple _You're welcome _would be quite pleasant.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I took my shower in good time and dressed for the occasion. I retreated to the kitchen for some pancakes that I knew were being cooked. I inhaled the warm aroma and sat at the island. I stabbed the pancake with a fork and lifted it onto my plastic plate. I drenched it in syrup and dug in. I finished it hastily and left to retrieve my bags.

"Campers! To the living room!"

I sighed and walked in with my heavy, two, bags. I set them down and sat on the polished wooden floors.

John was in the middle of the room stroking his fully grown lumber-jack beard, "Campers, we live in five minutes, so you better have everything ready."

"Sir, yes, Sir," I muttered.

I heard a chuckle and looked to my right. It was Derek. Could he possibly be laughing at my comment? I shrugged it off and stood. I carried my bags to the van and stuffed them into any space I could fit it. I stole the sleeping bag and pillow from it and went to sit in the back. I planted myself onto the bench seat in the very back and propped my pillow up against the window. The car consisted of two bench seats and the two front bucket seats. Something mixed with cloth and hard, thick plastic hit my head not so gently. Ow. It throbbed and I heard a subtle, not meant, sorry. I turned to see Tori smiling. Of course, my enemy. I shrunk in my seat and leaned against my supportive pillow. Simon was next to enter the van after Tori sat herself infront of me. Simon saw me and immediately scurried back, "Hey, you excited?"

I laughed humorously and said, "Not at all."

He smiled and sat down beside me. Tori turned around, resting her chin on the head rest and asked Simon, "Why aren't you sitting up here?"

He rubbed his neck, frustrated, "Uh, I wanna get to know Chloe."

You could so tell it was and excuse. A terrible but clever and probably true excuse. I leaned against my pillow once again and closed my sleep ridden eyes. I slept soundly and woke up to a dark van. We must've stopped for gas or something. I checked my watch. 10:30. I groaned. P.M. sucks. And at the same time doesn't. The plus is sleep the down is stinging eyes and just asking for my clumsiness. I looked around . . . apparently I faired to noticed I was not alone like I had thought. Derek was next to me. Where Simon had been. I asked warily, "What're you doing right here?"

He smirked, "I know you're so disgusted. I moved here because I had more room."

I nodded and leaned a little but unnoticably closer to the window. "Where did all the others go?"

He grunted, "Store. Food. Eat."

"And you didn't want to go?" I asked this fairly curious question.

He shook his head, "Nope," he said popping the P.

I turned to look out the window. Nothing but trees and darkness.

"What're you in Lyle House for?" Derek asked.

I cringed, "I-I-I-I-I-"

"Slow down. You don't have to tell me if you don't wabt to."

I relaxed my tensed muscles.

"H-h-h-how about you? Why're you in Lyle House?"

He tensed and said sternly, "None of your busuiness."

I nodded and turned to the window just everyone who had left gethere in the van. Except John, he had his own car. And it was filled with the tents and guns of his.

Simon hurried to the back, "Oh good, you're up."

He tossed a twinky at me, "Eat up!"

Then a huge bag of doritos at Derek.

"Okay guys and girls, five minutes to campgrounds," he announced.

Everyone cheered except me and Derek. I wasn't very fond of the outdoors.

About five minutes later, we arrived at the camping site. I hopped out of the van and tried unsucessfully walking. I immediately face-planted in the dirt. Ouch.

A hand grabbed my elbow. I looked up to see Simon helping me to my feet. I nodded in thanks and he smiled then I heard what sounded like a growl. I looked around Simon to see Derek on edge and angry. I shrugged it off and we headed to our new camp site.

**AN: Okay so how did you like it? If you wanna read some more of my stories, I have a crossover with DP and Twilight and a Mortal Instruments book. I'll have the next chapter up by Tuesday or so. Thanks Fans! - ashley**


	2. Schizophrenia!

**Hey there fans. I know I didn't follow up to the whole Tuesday deal thing-y, but I spent Sunday playing softball till six with the fam (In Milwaukee, WI I live in Racine, and Monday(Memorial Day) at my dad's house. :) But I'll pay up. So here's chapter 2 of my new story! Enjoy!**

**Chloe's POV**

The moon was carefully set in the sky and humidity suffocated me. Even with it being the North-East region in the U.S. . . . wow. I trudged to my area. Of course I was with the girls. And of course I was the only girl who knew how to set up a tent. It was staked in the ground around 11 P.M. It had been 10:45 when I started. I sighed and brushed my hands on my pants and tugged my bags into the tent. It was one of those tents where there were like seperate rooms and each had their own zip door in and out of the tent. I took the one that was nearest to the forest. We were actually camping in a small clearing in a forest. It was far from any gas station or satellite tower. Oh, they were just asking for a Tori explosion.

I unfolded a spongey pad and laid my blue sleeping bag over it. I placed my pillow on it laid down. I unzipped the water proof plastic cover so the screen showed, allowing some fresh air to pour in. I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes. I fell into a peaceful sleep that lasted until I heard a branch snap loudly. My eyes snapped open at the sound and I sat up. I looked outside. A looming shadow was heading into the forest. Could it possibly be a bear?

I lept out of the sleeping bag and unzipped the plastic door. I dashed to Simon and Derek's tent. I unzipped it carefully and peered within. There, lay a zonked out Simon and . . . no Derek. I furrowed my brows. I heard a yell of twisted agony. I looked where it had come from. It was where the bear or whatever was going. I walked shakily to that spot and peered through the brown wood. My breath accelerated when I heard it again. Could that be Derek? From what his profile was telling me, he did not at all act like acoward. Wait, I thought a bear was going that way. I took a sharp intake of breath.

Is Derek getting attacked by a bear?

I ran through the woods, but got lost. I tripped on a root and fell onto the ground, on the way, hitting my head on a log. I blacked out.

"Chloe?"

A shake.

"Chloe."

A shove.

"Chloe!"

I hit my head.

"Ow!" I had exclaimed.

I heard a sigh of relief.

"Derek! She's over here!" It was Simon. I heard a rustle of leaves and a halt. Then arms encircled me. I opened my arms at the electric touch. I was staring at a clothed chest. But it was a fitted tee. Who could it be? No one in Lyle House-or on this camping trip-were this buff except for . . . Derek.

I looked up to those unearthly green eyes.

He smirked down at me, but his eyes told it all. He was a little worried. I mean, I would be worried if he were some where out here in the woods.

He carried me to the fire pit and set me down on a sleeping bag.

Dr. Davidoff crouched in front of me. I itched my head and winced.

"Ouch!"

I peeled my hand away. I breathed heavily. A sickly-sweet red liquid was painted to my hand.

"B-b-blood," I stuttered.

Derek knelt down beside me as did Simon.

I heard a faint 'Ohmigod' from Simon.

I looked at him and said, "It's not _that _bad."

He shook his head, "No Chloe, it is. There's a huge gash in your head."

Dr. Davidoff rushed to my side. Then to his tent. He retreated with a first aid kit. I sighed in relief.

He smiled falsely at me, "You are lucky Chloe, it doesn't need stitches."

Well that's good news.

He put a band aid and gauze over the gash and taped it.

"There, all done and better." Again, the false voice.

"Now tell me," he continued, "What happened?"

I gulped, "I was sleepin, but woken up by a loud snapping of a branch. Then I looked out of my tent and saw a huge figure-i don't believe to be human-venture into the woods. I lept out, thinking it was a bear, to Simon and Derek's tent. But when I looked inside, Derek wasn't there. Then I heard a startling yell of pain. I looked to see where it was coming from, and it had been sounding from the woods where I thought I saw a bear. Then I heard it again. It sorta sounded like Derek, so I went to that direction, thinking he was getting attacked by the bear. On the way, I tripped on a root and hit my head on a log while falling."

Tori was now part of our little group. "Wow, you look terrible in gauze, bet I could pull that look off. That of innocence. But Dr. Davidoff? Do you really believe what she's saying? I mean there are absolutely _no_ bears in Buffalo! Come on! It's just like _New Moon _when Bella tripped on that root looking for Edward and Paul carried her out of the woods. Only in this case, she wasn't carried out by a hot werewolf! She's just _asking _for attention!" She smirked at Derek and he growled.

Derek growled. How can a human possibly growl.

I've heard an attempt at a growl, but it's not the real deal. This, was a full out I'm-evil-type-of-growl.

I looked quizzicly at him. I was confused.

"Of course I believe her, Tori. How could you say such lies? Are you craving for attention? Because I am qute apalled by your behavior! Maybe you're not ready just yet to get out of Ly-"

"STOP!" Tori was breathing heavily. Then she ran into our tent. But that wasn't at the top of my priorities.

I looked at Derek under a few locks of red and blond.

Why was he yelling in pain in the woods?

He had no wounds.

Was he out in the woods?

He had to be if he wasn't in his tent.

Then he said. "Chloe, I was in the tent the whole night."

Dr. Davidoff pursed his lips, "Chloe, come with me." He led me to a tent he had set up for our daily appointments. He sat me in a fold out chair. Then he took his own.

"Chloe, we've found your diagnosis. It's schizophrenia. You heard?"

I nodded as tears pooled in my eyes.

"Well, I think you hollucinated this whole conflict. I think it's projecting your feelings deep inside that you feel for Derek."

"What? My feelings for _Derek_?"

"Yes."

"I don't _have _any feelings for Derek, he's a jerk to me!"

"Then what did you feel when you were chasing after what was thought to be him?"

I sighed, "Worry, paranoia, sadness, adrenaline rush."

"See," he said motioning with his hand, "These are the exact traits of care."

"I know we're the opposite sex and all, but guy! We do NOT have interest in either. If we did, you probably would find me glued to his fricken SIDE!"

"Excuse me, these are all symptoms of schizophrenia. Usually hollucinations are conjured by based feelings. I assure you Chloe, this was a perfect example."

I sioghed in impatience, "Okay, I just want to get better and out of here." I used his same false-cheery voice.

He smiled, "Good, that's what I like to hear."

I frowned when I retreated to the fire pit.

Derek was staring intently at me.

What did he want?

**AN:**

**Was it a good second chapter? I'll post the next chapter within this week. Bye! AND REVIEW!**

**-ashley**


	3. Necro What?

**AN: Hey fans, I got nothing but good reviews, thank you. I love your reviews DreamDark and Wolf Lover. (I assure you, I'm a wolf lover too! Screw vampires!) I love your remarks, that was funny. Well, I hope to see more reviews in my inbox cuz' this chapter's gonna be good. (I say hopefully) :) okay, don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Chloe's POV**

I walked to the fire pit.

Derek was still staring at me with those quizzical green eyes.

I lifted my brows while he wasn't looking.

I was getting annoyed. What did he want? Just say it already! Why did those of Lyle House have to be so difficult? I sat on a log we pulled by the fire. I was tapped on the shoulder. I looked up into mocha eyes. Simon. He was smiling warmly- like hot coffee -at me. I smiled back.

"Hey," I said.

"Yeah, I know you missed breakfast, so, do you want lunch?"

I frowned, "No, but what time is it?"

He checked his high-tech-nerd-watch- not that he was - and said, "3:05."

I gaped, "It's that late already? How long did it take you to find me?"

He thought for a moment, "About, . . . 2 hours."

I sat paralyzed by surprise. I was asleep that long? Wow, I rubbed my forehead. I stood and walked towards the edge of the forest. I was interrupted by Simon asking, "Where are ya going?"

I smiled meekly, "In the forest, trust me, I won't get lost. I just . . . want to be alone."

He nodded in approval.

Like I need his approval. I don't need anyone's approval. I can make my own desicions. And I'm pretty sure I do not have schizophrenia. Seeing a . . . . ghost, if you will, is not schizo. Remembering the cut up castodian sent a shiver down my vertebrete. I walked into the woods. As soon as I was out of camp site range, I was engulfed by wild-life. I had to admit, it was pretty relaxing. All my stress was lowered by the birds cooing and the water in a nearby river rushing. I sighed in pleasure. I sat on a moss-coated log. I lifted my elbows and balanced them on my knees. I took in the eautiful scene while it lasted.

"Chloe?"

I jumped out of my flesh. Who was that? I turned to see an always scowling Derek. I furrowed my brows. "What're you doing here?"

He pursed his lips, for once, escaping his forever scowl. "To be straight forward, I read your profile."

Oh crap.

"A-and?" I prodded.

"I am almost 100% sure you are NOT schizo."

"Th-th-then what do y-you think I am?"

"A necromancer."

I furrowed my brows, "Necro- what?"

I couldn't even pronounce that foreign word.

"Look it up."

I gave him a 100% confused expression.

"THen may I ask what you are? Mr. Supernatural?"

He stood glaring at me.

"What we are is nothing to be proud of."

"We? You and what army?"

He turned and walked away.

"Hey! I was talking to ya! Get back here Der-ek!"

I walked back to the camp fire, no sight of Derek on the way. I walked to Derek's tent. I said, "Derek?"

I heard a grumble which I assumed was Derek. Then I unzipped the tent.

I sat before him. "Derek, do you have anything that I could look this up in?"

He handed me a book, as if expecting me to ask. It read, _The Art of Necromancy Volume: 1_. I trailed my fingers over the branded words. I nodded in thanks while murmuring the title. I left the tent and headed back to my tent. I unzipped my side and hopped in. I let the sunlight capture the pages and glint the gold writing. I read the text for a while. Apparently, it was the art of studying, summoning, raising, talking, and seeing dead people. WHAT? I peered at horror-laced pictures. One was of a dark haired man with glowing eyes and an army of dead surrounding him. Wow, nice support group, dude. But blood was strung here and there, everywhere. Could it be possible the castodian was alive at one point?

I stood and ran to Derek's tent and thres the book in his lap.

"You are crazy," I said simply.

On my way out, I thought I heard him say, "I know."

**AN: Short chapter I know. But hey! Two chapter in one day! HAHA I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! Well, I'll get the next chapter posted within this or next week. REVIEW! See ya fans! -ashley**


	4. You, Derek and I? Why?

**AN: ****So, thanks for all the reviews on chapter. Shout out to BookSpaz808, Dreamdark, Dimitriandrosehathaway, (By the way, love the usernames! Two thumbs up for you3:) Anyways, here is chapter 4!**

**Chloe's POV**

I sighed. No wonder Derek was in here, he lives in his own "supernatural world"... How would, and how _could, _he conjure a world and profiles like that? And what was Simon to him? A mundane? Such magical and unrealistic characters and terms. Thinking of Simon, why was he here? HE seemed really normal. Besides his being Derk's brother. I furrowed my brows. I stood and hopped out of my tent.

I went up to Simon and confronted, "Simon, Derek said I was what was the word . . . uh. . . a necromancer. It's a supernatural thing and when he said we supernaturals, he said 'we'."

Simon furrowed his blond brows, "He told you about us?"

I rolled my eyes, "So, you believe him too?"

He nodded, "Well, of course! I _am _one afterall!"

I shook my head, "Then what are you exactly," I asked sarcastically.

He took my hand and a basketball in the other. Then he led me into the forest. I shrugged and followed, wanting to see how pathetic and unrealistic this could all get. He led me to the same spot I found earlier. I examined my area again. He then stole my attention when he said, "Okay look, this is kind of hard to explain, but. . . I'm a warlock."

I gulped down laughter and stifled (unsucessfully) a smile. I couldn't hold my laughter anymore and it bursted like a bomb.

"A-a-are you serious?" I managed, stuttering because of the in between laughs.

I laughed for another while and saw his stern face. I straightened up and placed on my serious face.

He sighed and said, "If I weren't," he paused, putting the ball in his palm, "would I be able to do this?"

I stared intently at his hand. At first nothing happened and a string of profanities escaped his lips, then, the ball levitated off of the palm. I gulped in surprise and stared in wonder. Was this true? The ball wavered and he pulled my hand inot his palm, under the ball. I cocked my head. Not strings were tied. Well, duh Chloe, this isn't a movie.

"_Now _do you believe me?"

I stuttered out, "Y-y-yes."

We stood in silence and soon, the ball dropped and Simon grasped hold of my hand. He looked at me softly, yet fierce.

"What're you doing Si . . . mon? Oh." Tori's voice fell flat when she saw me. Then she acted completely oblivious to me and asked Simon, "So, you wanna play some ball? I can nail that hoop to the tree that faces that slab of cement."

Simon said with a wary smile, "Nah, it's . . . alright."

She nodded and headed back.

"Well, we should head back too."

I nodded in agreement, "So, is my being a necromancer humanly possible?"

Simon gave a shrug, "Probably. Have you ever tried to look up that dead castodian you saw?"

I shook my head no. "How can I? I mean, we're out in the woods and miles from any wi-fi connection."

Simon looked quizically, "Well, Davidoff has a computer, laptop. And for some odd reason, it gets a signal anywhere."

I nodded in okay. I started going over in my head how I would get to the computer. Then I asked Simon, "What is D-derek?"

Simon cocked his head, "Well, he is different. He has super strength, hearing, and sight. Oh, he can see in the dark. But . . . I guess you could say he's like a superman."

Some hero.

I walked ahead of him and to Davidoff's tent, making sure he was out of ear and sight shot of me. He wasn't in his tent, so I assumed he was justhaving another session with Tori. I peeled back the canvas on the tent. Then I looked around. There was a blown up air mattress and fold out table with, what I assumed to be, the computer. But it didn't look like one, it looked like a little pordable DVD player. It had an arrow pad and a keyboard. Wow. I walked over to it. I sat at the folding chair and began to use the mouse pad. I checked all of which was on the desktop but there was no internet. I furrowed my brows. I clicked the little start button at the bottom. I surfed through everything and found no internet. But what I did find was interesting.

Derek's file.

I looked at it.

**Derek Lucian Souza:**

**Disease: Anger Issues**

**Status: Adopted**

**Souza attacked a boy at high school. Thrown against the wall, the boy is paralyzed from the neck down and slight amnesia.**

A few photos were strewn in the folder. One was of the boy, I assumed, against the brick wall. Another was of Derek. He was frowning severly.

I took in a shakey breath.

Derek paralyzed someone? How could he be compared to Super Man?

I then shut his file and returned to the desktop.

Then a ring rang. I looked at the screen again. A radar showed up and it said 'WARNING: Supernatural In Area'.

My eyes widened.

This wasn't a computer.

It was a radar.

For people like Derek, Simon, and I.

"Chloe?"

I turned.

Uh-oh.

**AN: **

So how did you like chapter four? I know, big shocker. Alot happened in this chapter. Well, I'll get the next xhapter up this week. School is ending this week so you'll get more me. YAY!

-ashley


	5. He Covered For Me?

**AN: **So, did everyone have a great weekend? I did. Well, I know all of you have been itching for this exciting new chapter. . . so here it is . . . DUH. Okay, Reviewer Of The Month is (drum roll) . . . DREAMDARK! Woo-hoo! Pop the confetti. Oh and sorry for spelling quizzically wrong, I got it now. So here's chapter 5, oh and special aplause for DreamDark. :)

**Chloe's POV**

I turned ever so slowly. My heart had been beating like a hammer. Ooo, I love that song by Metric. Shut up inner Chloe!

There, in the tent's doorway, was Dr. Davidoff.

My face reddened in fright and worry. I stayed this way until Dr. Davidoff said, "What are you doing in my office?"

My breath accellerated and I nervously said, "I-I-I-I w-was l-looking up some director f-f-for a famous m-movie I liked. I heard that there was a computer in h-here and w-wanted to look that up, but I n-never found Internet Explorer or Yahoo." I gulped. I gave him my best pleading eyes and slumped into a fold out chair.

He looked quizzical, "Chloe, who told you there was a computer in here?"

"Well, I j-"

"I did."

I turned to stare at . . . .

Derek.

In the doorway.

Covering for me.

I took in a shocked breath.

Davidoff spoke, "Did you now?"

Derek nodded as I shook my head, curls bouncing.

I gave a shakey laugh, "Is this an online video game or somethin'?"

Davidoff looked hard for a second then said with a bitter-sweet and totally fake smile, "Of course. DarkLord975 wants to battle me with warlocks. He's been trying to get a hold of me for weeks now. Now go run along and play."

I smiled and walked away smirking.

Derek walked out behind me.

I turned to him and dragged him into the woods. I looked hard at him, "Why did you cover for me?"

He looked expressionless and his eyes told me nothing, "It would get you out of trouble faster."

I nodded in disbelief.

He said, "Um, nice cover story for your being in his 'office'." He put air quotes around office.

I smiled and bid my thanks. I looked at him . . . and just looked at him. His beautiful emerald green eyes boring into my blue. I smiled to myself . . . and realized he was actually looking at me too.

"What," he asked.

I said, "Nothing."

**AN: **Okay, short chapter I know, but I have to have me-time too don't I? : ) Well, it's time to bid my farewells BYE WTYL (writ to ya later)


	6. Wwwerewolf?

**AN: **This is Ashley speaking, how may I help you? . . . . OH! Duh! The chapter, the chapter, here it is. =:)

**Chloe's POV**

I walked back to my tent. It was disheveled and messy on the inside. I sighed, irritated, and tidied things up. I threw all of my clothes into the bag and pushed it aside. I left all of my books beside my sleeping bag and bug spray, etc, in the back corner of my "room". I smiled in triumph and changed, quickly into my PJs. I rushed to the campfire. Tonight was s'mores. Yum.

I sat on the present log. It, obviously, wasn't comfortable. I laid a blanket on the log. The campfire was lit and dusk drew all-too soon. Simon sat next to me and, to my surprise, Derek on the other. I smiled to myself at this.

What if I did have 'feelings' for Derek?

I shook my head violently, shut up inner Chloe, you don't know crap!

I shushed my voice and Simon said, "Let the roasting of marshmellows begin!"

I smiled and skewered my marshmellows. I gazed at Derek. He had twelve marshmellows on his skewer. I raised my brows at him and he grumbled. I rolled my eyes. I looked up and met cold, hard eyes.

Davidoff.

I glared and ducked my head, remembering that was not what these people wanted. I had to get out of this hole. Inner CHloe told me, Techincally it's not a hole, you're outdoors silly. I shook my head internally. Then all the previous events rushed into my skull. The tracker, the file, Davidoff's sick smile. Hey, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it. I blew out the fire that adorned my once fluffy marshmellows. I shoved them onto a grahm cracker and slapped on a piece of chocolate. I bit into the melted, crunchy treat. Yum. Derek shoved his s'mores into his mouth. I shook my head, wow.

I stood, abruptly. I turned and was walking towards the dark forest. Then Davidoff's voice rang, "Where are you going Chloe?"

I bit back the snarky remark and turned with a fake smile. "Oh, to the bathroom, you know the pord-a-potty?"

Davidoff nodded while Simon choked on his treat. He waved me off and I went, after giving Derek a look that said come-with-me-I-have-something-important-to-tell-you. He nodded and I continued. I walked in the direction of the pord-a-potty. I waited a couple feet from it and waited. I tapped my foot to a song that was stuck in my head while I waited for the slow-poke Derek. I turned to see if he was coming and saw him right in front of me, blocking my sight. I stepped back and gave a small yelp. He shook his head and gave me a look with humor in his eyes. I sighed and said, "I have something to te-"

"I know," he said simply.

I nodded in okay and continued, "Well, I was going to look up that dead castodian on Davidoff's computer, to prove I was a necromancer. Simon had told me about it and how it never lost signal so I went. When Davidoff was giving Tori's session appointment, I snuck in. I looked through all his files and . . . . ," I looked up to his eyes. They were flaring with anger and I realized what I said, "Uh, an-and I-I uh s-saw your file, but aside from that," I said putting my hands to the side.

"You _what_?"

I flinched, "It doesn't matter, no-nothing was wrong with it e-except that one . . . part. But that's not what's important. I closed y-y-your file and an alarm rung. It said, SUPERNATURAL IN AREA and it showed a radar. It showed the exact location of us. And then all the other mumbo-jumbo started up."

I withdrew a breath and looked up at his startling green eyes.

His breathing accelerated, "I'm going to have to tell Simon. He got you into this. So, I'm gonna get you out. Maybe this trip isn't all just camp-fire and s'mores, maybe, it's so he can get us alone. I mean, what're the odds? He already has us out in the middle of no where. This is all just a trap. We have to make a plan. A plan to escape."

I nodded in agreement, though I didn't quite agree with the whole DANGER!DANGER! theme. I took in a shakey breath.

I walked out first making it seem as though we had no interest in retreating together. He came back about seven seconds later and sat next to me.

Davidoff eyes us for the rest of the night as we sang cheesey camp-fire songs and tacky scary stories. But I do say so myself, I did say a pretty schnazzy horror story, it's my specialty. I stood and carried the weight of the escape plan with me. I asked Derek, "You gonna tell em' before he goes to bed?"

He nodded with hardness in his eyes.

I sighed in relief and unzipped my part of the tent. I just realized something, I haven't even spoken a word to Rae, Liz, or Tori this camping trip. I decided, tomorrow, I would try to converse with them. I laid down in my sleeping bag and closed my dreary eyes. Wow, where have I heard that before? I fell into a dream-filled sleep.

This is what happened:

**I was walking through the heavily forested woods. I was thwacked by branches and tripped over roots. My face had splinters and cuts on my face and infected gashes in my legs. **

**The yell of pain rung through the woods.**

**I furrowed my brows and stopped. **

**It was Derek.**

**Just like when he had been attacked by that bear.**

**I ran in the direction of his voice.**

**I reached a clearing where Derek was on all fours gagging profusely. Vomit escaped his chapped lips and he shifted, well his bones did. They witched positions. Coarse hair replaced his regular hair, all over his body. His shirt broke and his nose elongated. I remembered his middle name.**

**Lucian.**

**I heard him howl.**

**I gasped. **

**He grew a tail . . . **

**which earned another gasp.**

**I breathed heavily. He looked up at the sound. His body may have been different, but his green eyes still followed my every move. I crumpled to my knees. This was heart-wrenching. Derek was a . . . a . . . a**

**werewolf.**

**I stayed in that position, paralyzed by shock and surprise.**

**I didn't like this at all. Derek walked forward in over-grown wolf form. He moved wiftly towards me and growled. I launched back screaming.**

And my dream ended.

I sat up in bed, early-morning light dancing on my blue sleeping bag.

Just fantastic.

I heaved.

I don't like this.

I don't like this

At.

All.

**AN: **So, good chapter? I let Chloe figure it out all on her own. HEHEHEHE **=:)**


	7. Do You Like Derek? Uhoh

**AN: **So, how are my favorite peoples? Good? Sorry for the wait, I was getting ready for my camping trip this Wednesday, but now here is the AWESOME chapter. (not to brag) Okay, cuz' you have to be happy to read this. OKay here's chapter seven of Alone In the Woods. :)

**Chloe's POV**

My breathing accelerated as I put the puzzle pieces together. I got out of the tent, yearning for some fresh air. I struggled for the oxygen to come clean into my lungs. I stood, watching the night. My pulse slowed and finally, I was calmed down. I walked to the edge of the woods and stumbled in. A scream echoed through. My breath cought. Oh no, what was that? It rang again, Derek.

I ran through the woods, following the etched nail marks on tree-trunks. They were that, as it seems, of a bear. I came to a clearing where Derek lie on all fours. He was gagging. His muscles rippled as his shirt tore. It was just like my dream. His nose changed, slowly, into a snout and coarse hair replaced average body hairs.

This was _exactly _like my dream. He was changing. I rushed to him. "Derek?" A note of alarm in my voice.

He looked up eith those emerald green eyes. His ears morphed into that of a dog's. A loud snap rippled throughout his body and he callapsed. Then,faster than it came, it went. I stared in horror. I placed my small hand on Derek's broad shoulder. Oh my god, please tell me he wasn't dying?Faster than it came, it went. I rocked back on my palms. Derek shook and looked up. Fear and worry was in his eyes.

I moved towards him. He moved back.

"Stop," he warned, "You'll only get hurt." He looked down and I placed my small hand on his cheek.

"No, I won't. Cuz' I know you won't hurt me." I looked in his softening green eyes. I sighed and practically swam in them.

"What're you doing?"

I blinked and leaned back, realizing I was moving closer and closer to him.

"So, you're not . . . scared . . . of me?" He looked at me with expectant eyes.

I shook my head. "How could I? Sure y-you can be a j-j-jerk, but I don't think you would h-harm me."

He nodded and said, "In the middle of all this crap, you find me like this, changing into a ... w-" he looked at me. His facial expression told me he didn't want me to know what he was.

"Werewolf," I finished for him.

He looked at me, mouth hanging open. He froze. I leaned forward and shakily gave him a hug. I whispered in his ear, "thanks."

He pulled back, "For what?"

I smiled, "For being a good . . . f-f-friend."

He sighed and said quietly, "It that's what you consider me."

I looked at him with fierce eyes. "What do you mean?"

He bit his lip and looked away, "I only do what I do for you cuz' Simon has a huge crush on you."

That was a complete and down-right lie. I stood and walked back towards camp.

"Where are you going," he asked.

I turned, "Where do ya think? Alaska? I'm goin' back to camp."

"What did I say?"

"Uh, I-I-I don't kn-kn-know, tell m-me that I wasn't special e-enough f-f-for your 'friend-ship', if that's what you like to call it."

In a rush, he was in front of me. "You think I don't care for you?"

I waved my hand, "Well, that's what you just said, basically."

He shook his head and stepped forward towards me.

"What're yew kids do'n out hair?"

I turned. It was John.I looked down. He had his gun and had his fingers tracing the trigger. I gulped. He was _no _man to mess with.

"I'm watch'n yew two." And with that he left the woods.

I turned back shakily. My breathing had accelerated. Derek was, now, further back than before, I realized. I frowned.

"We should go back," he said. I nodded in agreement.

We walked back to the site and headed to our seperate tents. I collapsed onto my make-shift bed. I sighed in contentment and slept without a dream.

Morning light adorned my golden and red hair. I sat up and stretched while yawning. I stood and headed out of my tent. It was really early, about, according to the sun, 5:55 A.M. I groaned quietly and went straight for the fire circle. I sat there and decided to wait till someone else got up. I sat there for about twenty minutes when a zipper unzipped. It was Simon and Derek's tent. I waited for whoever it was to come out.

But to my hopes, it wasn't Derek. This flooded me with unnecassary sadness. Simon departed from the tent and sleepily walked towards me. He sat beside me and asked, "Do you like Derek?"

THe smile that crept onto my face was erased and replaced by a frown.

I got another thing comin'.

**AN: **sorry for the lateness again, i probably won't have another chapter up until a week after, counting wednesday, wednesday. sorry for the inconvenience bye fans! Till next time! :D wtyl


	8. Wrapped In His Protective Arms

**AN: **Heey, I was so happy with the two reviews I got right away so I decided to try and squeeze in chapter 8. Shout-outs to my two fans, neliceli and suzy-hightop1. Hope your day is feeling better Cell. DEDICATIONS: neliceli, just to cheer ya up!

**Simon's POV**

I stared intently at her expression. It was filled with sorrow, worry, and anxious-ness. Asking her if she liked my bro Derek wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world. Actually, it was about the hardest thing I have ever accomplished. Her lip quivered and she said shakily, "N-n-n-no." I shook my head.

That was a lie.

I took her hand and sighed. "Chloe," I paused sucking in a well needed breath, "You know I have the hugest crush on you. But . . . ," here comes the painful truth, "It's o-okay t-to like Derek..." I trailed off looking at hte morning sun. It was shining blindly and spots dance around the scenery.

I heard a slight sigh escaped her parched lips. "S-S-Simon?"

I turned towards her, "Yeah?"

She leaned over and kissed my cheek. She pulled back quickly and ducked her head. A blush crept into her facial expression. I smiled and stood. I wandered back to my tent and hesitated at the tent's entry way. I didn't want this moment to be disrrupted, this wonderful trace of a kiss from an angel, so I headed towards the woods. Chloe had disappeared into her tent, mos likely, and everyone else was asleep. I mindlessly followed a worn trail. I was soon deep in a heavily forested area. THe shade consumed me and completely blocked the sun's heat.

I sighed, this was how it's supposed to be. Silly chrushes, never-ending relaxation, friends, fun-time. But all of that was thrown away. I _wasn't _normal and I shouldn't have dilly crushes or-or, relaxation time, or fun-time. My life only entailed of supportive friends and . . . a missing dad. Kit Bae. Where was he? Ever since Derek and I were thrown into Lyle House, he hasn't contacted us. A twig interrupted my not-so-wonderful moment. My head swiveled towards that area. There, stood a sleek brown and black wolf. Actually, it was bigger than a wolf. It lunged forward. I closed my eyes, awaiting pain . . . .

**Chloe's POV**

The warmth of my kiss still dance across my dry lips. I uncapped a bottle of water. I gulped some down and spit it out when a blood-curling scream, much like Simon's, escaped the woods. I stood startled and ran out of my tent. I darted straight for the woods and dodged the shrubs trees. I reached a small area where Simon lie sprawled on the ground with a gash set deep in his veins. I ran towards him and immediately saw a large wolf profile emerge from a heavily shaded spot in the brush. My breath caught in my throat. I stepped backwards and felt a tickle at the back of my head.

I ignored it and stepped back as the wolf approached, snarling. I choked on my lack of oxygen and collapsed to my knees. A horrid smell entered my nostrils. I looked around, my vision blurring. Behind the wolf, was a limping figure. It moved closer and closer and then my vision failed me.

I was woken up by soft whispers and the brush of a hand hovering over mine. I opened my eyes and met fierce green ones. Trees hung behind Derek's head as I looked beyond. Derek asked, "Chloe?"

I gulped in response.

"Chloe," he cupped his hand against my cheek. His skin burned into my cheek. I smiled at him. He looked confused, but gave a half smile. I was picked up by hi muscle-y arms and carried to a comfortable moss bed. HE laid me down and laid right next to me.

"Just sleep, you've been raising the dead."

Realization struck me. All the memories of what previously happened flooded into me. Simo came to mind.

"Is Simon okay? WHere is he?"

Derek shook his head and hid his black haired head in my neck and whispered into my ear, "He's okay, just go to sleep."

I nodded, trusting Derek, and slept, wrapped in Derek's protective arms.

**AN: **SHort chapter, I know, but so worth it. I love writing to you guys. When this story is over, I'm planning on writing a sequel. Yess, I know, you're cheering inside. YAY! Me too.


End file.
